Recuerdos Dolorosos
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Hoshikawa Subaru a perdido a la persona que amaba cayendo nuevamente en la deprecion creyendo que no es nadie ni merece vivir pero alguien le hara entender que no es del todo cierto.
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Hola soy The Warrior Z antes que nada este es mi primer fic de Megaman acepto sugerencias, criticas etc. lo que quieran bueno sin más preámbulos el fic.**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos Dolorosos.**

Subaru Hoshikawa se encontraba en su cama con una mirada de dolor y tristeza más que cuando supo que su padre había "muerto" la tristeza del joven no podía ser más grande de pronto su amigo AM War-Rock apareció frente a el comprendía la tristeza del chico no importa cuanto lo intentara no había forma de animarle un poco.

—Subaru…—le llamo pero el chico seguía en la misma posición—anímate tienes que seguir con tu vida—el AM solo pudo ver como el chico mostraba su triste mirada.

— ¿Mi vida? Ella era mi vida War-Rock sin ella no soy nada entiéndelo—el AM lo había intentado otras veces pero desde que la perdió hace dos años él no era nada sin ella.

_Flashback._

_Después de salvar al mundo del Meteoro G nuestros héroes se tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones pasaron los meses y no hubo ninguna otra amenaza pronto se acercó el cumpleaños número quince de Subaru._

— _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— gritaron todos al unísono ante un sorprendido Subaru._

— _¿Es mi cumpleaños?—pregunto el chico._

—_Claro Subaru-kun—le respondió amablemente Misora._

—_no lo culpo después de tantas batalla—opino el AM—aunque no creo que sea eso exactamente cierto Subaru—dijo mirando la sonrisa boba que había en su rostro al ver a Misora el chico al entender el mensaje se puso totalmente rojo._

—_no es eso War-Rock—le reclamo el chico sonrojado._

—_Claro lo que tú digas Subaru—se burló el AM—eh Lyra—la FM respondió al llamado y se fue junto a War-Rock a quien sabe dónde._

_La fiesta fue genial con regalos de parte de los padres de Subaru sus amigos entre otros hasta que llegó el turno de Misora una vez entregado su regalo la chica se lo llevo hacia Vista Point diciéndole que tenía que darle algo._

—_Subaru-kun…—llamo al chico el cual se encontraba mirando las estrellas pues era de noche el dirigió una mirada hacia una sonrojada y sonriente Misora._

— _¿Qué pasa Misora-chan?—le pregunto._

—_Desde el dia que viniste a ayudarme note una gran tristeza en ti y cuando supe la verdad te entendí por qué yo también pase algo parecido—la chica hizo una pausa—cuando sucedió lo de Mu y pelee contigo lo hice porque quería protegerte y luego lo del Meteoro G—el chico la miro sin entender que quería decir—tu eres una persona especial para mi me enseñaste que debo luchar por quienes amo lo que quiero decir es que…Te Amo—la chica comenzó a sonrojarse extremadamente pero al ver que el chico no hacía nada bajo su mirada con tristeza el chico hizo que alzara la cabeza con la mano solo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios el chico estaba igual o más sonrojado que ella la chica no pudo evitar darle un abrazo._

—_yo también Te Amo Misora-chan—le respondió en un susurro._

_Mientras que en los camino Denpa una FM y un AM miraban la escena._

—_funciono tu plan después de todo—le dijo War-Rock a Lyra._

—_Si acaso dudabas de mi—dijo FM presumiendo su inteligencia para luego comenzar a parlotear quien sabe qué._

—_mujeres…—fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer dejando a la FM molesta._

_Todo el mundo se tomó bien el noviazgo de Misora y Subaru a excepción de cierta rubia que se lo tomo muy ¿calmada? Lo que no sabían era que la rubia se iba unos días después ¿Por qué tan calmada? Le pregunto Misora una vez ella solo respondió que mientras Subaru fuera feliz ella también lo seria aunque jamás dijo cuándo volvería._

_Los meses pasaron y nada estuvo mal hasta que un loco lanzo una amenaza al mundo con una bomba esta destruiría a por lo menos la mitad del planeta Rockman junto a Harp Note lograron detenerlo solo que había una pequeño problema que la bomba estallaría solo había una forma de solucionarlo y era creando un campo de energía Denpa pero para eso se necesitaba que unos de los dos se quedara ahí para mantenerlo._

—_Misora-chan huye yo me encargo—le dijo listo para ejecutar el programa la chica no pensaba protestar ya sabía cómo era el pero tenía una idea._

—_lo siento Subaru…—la chica activo una Battle Card que daba un efecto de sueño a cualquier virus seres FM o AM incluso al mismo Burai se llevó el cuerpo de Subaru fuera del alcance de la explosión y volvió solo para evitar que la bomba estallara gracias al programa que le dio Daigo lo máximo que explotaría seria unas cuadras le sonrió por última vez a Subaru antes de irse._

_La Bomba voló el edificio el chico al despertarse busco a Misora como loco pero no la encontró lo único que encontró fue a Lyra que logro sobrevivir pero Misora no tuvo la misma suerte cuando se supo la noticia todos lloraron por su partida pero el que más sufrió de todos fue Subaru el chico se la paso días deprimidos estos se convirtieron en meses y luego en un año ninguno a logrado sacarlo de su depresión._

_Fin del Flashback._

Al chico se le escapo una pequeña lagrima mientras el alíen lo veía con tristeza de pronto el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por que tocaban la puerta su madre no podía ser ella le había avisado que saldría junto a su padre pero quien había entrado tal vez había dejado la puerta abierta se levantó y fue a abrirla solo para encontrarse a una rubia con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra y una falda del mismo color la miro a los ojos por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida.

—Subaru…cuanto tiempo sin verte—dijo la rubia pero él seguía mirándola confuso.

—Lo siento señorita pero no la conozco—la rubia sonrió al ver la confusión del chico.

—soy…Shirogane Luna—le respondió con una sonrisa.

El la miro sorprendido Luna había cambiado mucho en dos años ya no tenía su clásico peinado ahora tenía el cabello liso él podía confundirla fácilmente con otra persona igual hace tiempo que no hablaban la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo.

—Luna…cuanto tiempo sin verte—War-Rock que estaba detrás de ellos miro a la rubia sí que había cambiado.

—War-Rock ven tenemos que hablar—le dijo seriamente a lo que el asintió dejando a un desconcertado Subaru atrás ambos bajaron a la planta baja.

—Gracias por venir eres la única que no lo ha intentado —ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme como estaba el?—el alíen la miro seriamente.

—perdón pero tal vez seas la única que pueda ayudarlo lleva dos años así—la chica lo miro furiosa.

— ¿Cómo que dos años? Esperaste dos años para decírmelo yo sé lo que paso y pensé que él ya lo había superado pero tú no te molestaste en informarlo—le dijo calmada sin duda Luna había cambiado mucho en esos años—no hemos vueltos buenos amigos War-Rock pero no tenías que ocultarme eso—la chica se sentó en un sofá molesta.

—lo sé pero no tenía opción tenía que vigilarlo una vez intento suicidarse si no lo hubiera convencido tal vez ni siquiera estuviera vivo por eso no te avise podía cometer una locura—la rubia lo miro con un poco de tristeza tal vez se habría quedado noches enteras despierto solo para asegurarse de que Subaru no cometiera una locura.

—Y ¿Qué hay con Lyra?—pregunto la rubia el AM puso cara de tristeza al mencionar a su amiga.

—no lo sé creo que se fue a viajar por el mundo incluso creo al planeta FM de vuelta pero no eh sabido nada de ella está muy triste—el AM solo podía pensar en ella desde que se fue ¿Dónde estaba? Siempre le había llegado esa idea a la cabeza siempre había tenido ganas de ir a buscarla pero desecho esa idea después de lo sucedido con Subaru—tal vez no lo creas pero incluso Burai pareció mostrarse un poco triste logre verlo lejos para ser exactos en un edificio en su funeral aunque me pregunto qué hacía ahí—eso si la desconcertó a Burai le importaba alguien poco creíble tal vez estaba ahí para ver sufrir a Subaru.

—no lo creo es Burai de quien hablamos ¿los as visto más?—le pregunto no le importaba el paradero del último superviviente de Mu solo quería advertirle que si intentaba algo se encargaría ella misma de el por peligroso que fuera.

—Él nunca se muestra solo las veces que le importa algo o alguien—le dijo iba a cambiar de tema pero observo como la rubia comenzaba a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Subaru.

La rubia fue hacia la habitación del castaño solo para encontrarlo de nuevo solo que esta vez estaba sentado en una esquina de su habitación sus luces estaban apagadas al prenderlas el chico levanto la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres Luna?—le pregunto a la chica.

—Subaru Hoshikawa en este momento vas a salir de esta habitación—dijo seriamente pero el chico ni se movió.

—No—respondió cortante.

—Tienes que continuar tu vida Subaru—lo llamo por su nombre no su apellido como acostumbraba—a ella no le hubiera gustado que estes así que fueras feliz a si sea con otra persona debes continuar—espero alguna reacción pero el aún seguía en la misma posición.

—ella era mi vida sin ella no soy nada no soy Rockman no soy Hoshikawa Subaru no soy nadie compréndelo acaso no sabes que es sufrir—ella se puso furiosa al ori esas palabras el chico se levantó dispuesto a ir a su cama pero ella le dio una cachetada mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su bello rostro.

— ¿sufrir?... tú no sabes nada de lo que yo eh pasado tal vez no sea igual pero yo pase noches llorando por ti por eso me fui no podía soportarlo aunque les dije que era feliz era mentira tú estabas con ella la simple idea de quedarme y tener que soportar todo ese dolor tú no sabes nada—la chica se fue llorando en un momento tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella pero se detuvo ella no era nadie para opinar por lo menos para el Luna ya no existía pero sabía que ella no se rendiría en lo poco que la conocía sabía que tenía una determinación inquebrantable tal vez incluso vuelva mañana

War-Rock miro como Luna lloraba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa para luego salir dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa no sabía que le había dicho Subaru a su amiga así que subió a la habitación de Subaru para averiguar que le había pasado a la chica.

Los padres de Subaru miraron como una chica rubia con pelo liso salía corriendo de su casa a toda prisa la pregunta era ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Tal vez era una de las amigas de Subaru poco probable él no había vuelto a hablar con alguien que no sea War-Rock en ese tiempo. La rubia corrió a su antigua casa lo más rápido que pudo no lo soportaba como hablaba el de dolor lo comprendía pero él no tenía que ser así al entrar se recostó en su cama dejando salir las por completo su llanto mientras abrazaba su almohada dejándose dominar por el sueño.

—Subaru… ¿Qué le paso a Luna?—pregunto el alíen el chico solo miraba una foto donde salían él y Misora abrazados—responde—le exigió.

—…no lo sé solo se fue—respondió dejando la foto en una estante para luego acostarse.

—Ve a disculparte—le exigió.

—no tienes por qué decírmelo no lo hare ella no es nadie para opinar—el AM se sorprendió ante la frialdad del chico.

—no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden—le ordeno.

—es tarde lo hare mañana—el alíen miro hacia afuera no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche así que se metió en Transer del chico a descansar con una buena siesta.

Subaru se quedó mirando el Transer un momento ahora ¿Qué le pasaba a War-Rock? La pregunta no parecía tener respuesta.

**Hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en próximo capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Perdoname

**¡Hola! aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un capítulo de esta historia que tal vez no es famosa pero aun haci pienso continuarla por ciertas razones y aquí las tienen:**

**¡Estoy Harto! Siempre es lo mismo a la hora de un FanFic de Megaman Star Force siempre es MisoraxSubaru si tal vez esté haciendo mal criticando sus gustos pero es injusto Luna también tiene tanta oportunidad como Misora y no es que no me guste el MisoraxSubaru ¡Me encanta! pero es igual por ahí me encontré un LunaxBurai enserio esa no me la creo conociendo a nuestro amigo Burai. Así que lo que busco es hacer que esta pareja brille me importa muy poco cuanto tarde hay muy pocos fics sobre Luna y Subaru y estoy dispuesto a escribir sobre ellos ¡arriba el LunaxSubaru! Bueno unas últimas palabras…**

"_**Un FanFic no se juzga por sus parejas…Si no por su escritura y calidad"**_

**Así que bueno eso era lo único que quería decir** **espero que no se ofendan sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: Perdóname.**

Los rayos del Sol entraban atravez de las ventanas de la casa de los Hoshikawa despertando a cierto castaño el comenzó abrir sus parpados al sentir los rayos del Sol en su cara se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño a prepararse en lo que respecta a War-Rock no lo despertó como siempre lo hacía en las mañanas. Luego de salir del baño bajo a desayunar ahí se encontraban sus padres hablando con el AM al darse cuenta que su hijo había llegado Daigo y Akame le dirigieron una mirada cariñosa.

—Buenos días Subaru—dijo Akame amablemente.

—Buenos días—dijo el tristemente.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?—pregunto Daigo.

—Bien supongo—dijo el chico para luego comenzar a desayunar.

El desayuno estuvo, como siempre con aquel aire deprimido que rodeaba a Subaru y nuevamente muchos recuerdos le invadían la cabeza pero uno hizo que se entristeciera mas hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Misora. Luego de terminar su desayuno salió de su casa seguido de su amigo War-Rock y como hace un año pudo verlo todos los medios de comunicación hablaban sobre Misora no podía ir hacia un lugar sin oír una de sus canciones lo cual solo lo entristeciera más.

Pero no todo era color rosa la cantante también se había ganado enemigos se habían hecho miles de rumores y especulaciones sobre Misora cosas que no eran ciertas aun después de su prematura muerte seguían molestándola ¿Cómo se podía ser así? No supo cómo, había llegado ahí estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había llegado a Vista Point este lugar le traía recuerdos sobre ella y con ellos el dolor y la tristeza una pequeña lagrima se deslizo en sus mejillas mientras veía el cielo.

—Misora…te extraño mucho—dijo el chico con tristeza y aire deprimente.

En otro lugar mejor conocido como la Mansión de la familia Shirogane en una de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica, rubia acostada en su cama mirando de nuevo aquel video que se reproducía otra vez en su Transer. Era un mensaje de Misora para ella cada vez que lo veía se preguntaba por que se lo había mandado a ella ahí se encontraba la respuesta.

_Luna si recibes este mensaje es que estoy muerta te quiero pedir un favor no dejes que Subaru se hunda de nuevo en la depresión no quiero que el sufra Sé que el dia que te fuiste fue por dolor no por obligación sé que ocultabas tu sufrimiento detrás de aquella sonrisa que nos diste el dia que te dijimos la verdad por favor no lo dejes solo el merece ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo te lo ruego no lo dejes._

Y ahí terminaba el video seguía siendo a veces muy confuso para la Shirogane claro a cierto punto ambas rivales se consideraban amigas aunque aún así extrañaba a Misora, ella era la amiga más cercana que había tenido alguna vez. Se sentó en su cama y prendió la televisión lo primero que vio fue el retrato de la conocida cantante al parecer estaban haciendo una Biografía sobre ella cambio de canal pero era lo mismo estaba en todos los canales apago la televisión de momento alguien asalto sus pensamientos _"Subaru… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. Quería negarlo pero no podía ella sabía que en el fondo que amaba a Subaru e incluso había tenido un novio pero simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza él siempre estaba ahí. Eso estresaba a la rubia que intentaba olvidarlo cada vez más pero sin resultado alguno.

—Subaru… ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?—dijo la rubia en un susurro.

De pronto su Transer comenzó a sonar lo abrió vio que había una llamada la respondió lo primero que vio fue a una chica Rubia con ojos jade mirándola con una radiante sonrisa.

—Hola, Luna—dijo la oji jade.

—Akira… ¿Qué cuentas?—le respondió Luna.

—Nada solo te llame para saber qué hacías dime ¿Cómo vas con él?—pregunto Luna puso una cara triste su amiga capto de inmediato—. Ya veo no te preocupes estoy cerca voy para allá a ayudarte amiga—de momento un castaño apareció detrás de la rubia.

—Hola Luna-Chan—le dijo con una radiante sonrisa el castaño.

—Jack-kun ¿también estas por aquí?—el castaño de ojos azules asintió.

—Baka se puede saber qué haces aquí—dijo Akira molesta.

—Cállate Luna también es mi amiga—le chillo en el oído a la oji jade.

—Bien hablamos después—dijo con una gótica en la nuca antes de ver como ambos se peleaban gritándose insultos.

Akira Shorine una chica alta rubia con un peinado que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, y de ojos jade por alguna razón jamás dejaba que alguien viera su ojo izquierdo cuando ella se fue a estudiar a otro lugar la conoció a ella desde entonces se an echo grandes amigas algunos incluso decían que eran gemelas por sus parentesco. Jack Ocean un chico castaño con unos hermosos ojos azules ellos dos habían logrado vencer a una deprimida Luna y se habían hecho grandes amigos aunque no entendía por qué Jack y Akira siempre se peleaban pero así eran ellos. Salió de su habitación para avisarles a los sirvientes sobre la llegada de sus amigos.

La tarde se hacía presente en Vista Point y tanto Subaru como War-Rock guardaban silencio el cual casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo el AM seguía mirando seriamente a Subaru esperando a que este se acordara de lo que había prometido la noche anterior pero este no daba indicio alguno de hacer algo.

Subaru seguía pensando en Misora y cada recuerdo de ella le pasaba por la mente de pronto alguien asalto su cabeza Luna en ese momento la recordó y lo que le había dicho a su amigo alienígena así que se dirigió a la casa de la Shirogane. Al estar cerca de la gran mansión diviso a lo lejos a una rubia jalando de la oreja a un castaño al ver mejor vio que no era ella.

—Oye ya suéltame no hice nada—quejo el castaño de dolor aunque la rubia no parecía dar indicios de soltarlo. Aun recordaba hace unos momentos le había lanzado un piropo a una chica de pronto Akira lo agarro por la oreja y comenzó a arrastrarlo sin razón alguna de pronto diviso otro castaño a lo lejos que caminaba con la mirada baja—. Ey que ese no es Rockman.

La rubia solo alcanzo a ver que el entraba en la mansión apresuro el paso hasta que ella y Jack por fin entraron a la casa. La escena que vieron fue la siguiente una Luna sentada en un gran sofá y al castaño mirándola fijamente en total silencio.

—Luna…lo siento por lo que te hice ayer—dijo Subaru la rubia mantenía su mirada fija e inexpresiva en él.

—Jack, Akira por favor déjennos a solas—exigió la rubia de pelo liso ellos asintieron subiendo las grandes escaleras que iban a las habitaciones.

Luna comenzó a pensar en lo dicho por el héroe de la Tierra ¿debería perdonarlo? Tal vez no pero recordó el video de Misora debía perdonarlo se le ocurrió una idea.

—Eh Luna no piensas decir nada—dijo War-Rock que había aparecido de pronto.

—Si acepto tus disculpas con una condición te quiero aquí mañana—el castaño asintió y se fue del lugar la noche ya comenzaba a tomar posesión de la ciudad ella sonrió ya tenía algo planeado para él.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado de estos fics de LunaxSubaru no hay muchos escritores sobre ellos son tan escasos como la arena en un iceberg esta historia no es muy famosa que digamos pero aun así pienso continuarla ahora responder un Reviews que agradezco mucho me lo hayan dejado.**

**Rebecca: bien antes que nada te doy mi muy sinceras gracias por tu Reviews que me ha animado a seguirla pensé que esto no llegaría a algún lado por cierto si no tienes cuenta créate una así podrás disfrutar de Fnfictión en su máxima capacidad buena te lo agradezco espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z._


	3. Capitulo 3: Verdades que Duelen

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No más yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tal vez no sea tan famosa pero seguiré adelante bueno les agradezco por su tiempo en leer esto sin más preámbulos le dejo el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3: Verdades que Duelen.**

Luna se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el castaño siendo observada por una rubia y un castaño desde el balcón los cuales espiaban la conversación de pronto Luna se volteo y observo a sus amigos con una ceja alzada ellos bajaron a sabiendas de que tal vez se ganaran un regaño.

— ¿Qué les dije eh par de tortolitos?—primero abajaron la cabeza para luego sonrojarse salvajemente.

—Pero Luna…—pregunto el castaño de ojos azules.

—Pero nada es malo espiar las conversaciones de los demás—les regaño la rubia como si fuera su madre.

—Cierto Jack es que no aprendes—le continuo su casi gemela.

— ¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú la de la idea yo estaba muy tranquilo jugando una consola de videojuegos que encontré por ahí y me echas la culpa—le reclamo Luna se calmó viendo que nuevamente ambos iban a comenzar una pelea eran como: Perro y Gato.

—Ya tranquilos—les sugirió a ambos que se miraban con una mirada asesina para luego soltar un Hmp y ver a otro lado—. Bien vayamos a comer—dijo Luna y ambos chicos comenzaron a seguirla.

En algún lugar de las desiertas calles de la ciudad se encontraba un castaño caminando solo no se había dado cuenta pero ya era muy tarde se preguntaba que le pasaba con la rubia en cierto punto ella ya no era aquella chica de carácter explosivo ahora era más diferente. Dejo de pensar en ella su amigo War-Rock tampoco había hablado mucho siempre ese dia se mantenía callado más de lo normal las cosas ya no eran como antes tal vez el alienígena extrañaba a Misora y a Lyra la cual no había visto en mucho tiempo sin duda debía extrañar mucho a su amiga FM, incluso creía que War-Rock sentía algo más que amistad aunque no estaba seguro, no sabía cómo se habían conocido ambos aliens.

Llego a su casa esta estaba en total silencio sin más se dirigió a su habitación ahí se acostó en su cama de pronto un destello rosa se hizo presente en la habitación ahí estaba la FM mejor conocida como Lyra de momento War-Rock también salió de su Transer y abrazo a la alíen no le importaba ambos de momento se fueron a el techo de la casa poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerlo hasta que cerro los parpados.

Ambos aliens habían llegado a el techo rápidamente en total silencio por la reciente escena War-Rock vio fijamente a su amiga hace tiempo que no la veía.

—Lyra no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado—dijo el AM dándole otro abrazo a Lyra la FM se sonrojo un poco.

—Lo se War-Rock es que necesitaba tiempo—dijo la alíen el deshizo el abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

—Si te entiendo las cosas se an complicado sabes Luna llego al país hace poco… lo está intentando y parece que está logrando sacarlo de su depresión—ella sonrió con dulzura aunque su cara se puso triste.

—Si Misora no hubiera querido que él esté pasando por esto—dijo la FM.

—Tienes razón pobre chica murió tan joven la extraño—dijo el AM con aire de tristeza.

—Si…por cierto ¿Por qué me abrazas tú no eres así?—pregunto se le hacía raro que el diera abrazos a nadie les daba tal vez la muerte de Misora le había hecho mucho daño, pero aun cuando veía a camaradas caer en batalla jamás abrazaba a alguien buscando consuelo entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tal vez porque la extrañaba? Poco probable. El alíen la miro directamente a los ojos de ella sonrojado.

—Por qué Te Amo—dijo con tono sincero.

Eso sí fue una sorpresa hasta donde lo conocía el jamás admitía sus sentimientos ante nadie ni siquiera cuando estaba solo ella quería a ella tal vez era una alucinación o un sueño. Claro ella lo quería sus peleas sus insultos para ellos era su forma de comunicarse ella también lo quería de la misma forma pero jamás pensó que él también lo hacía ¿Por qué no habían hecho eso antes? Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil.

—War-Rock…—él le puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

—Se lo que dirás Lyra lo se hace mucho tiempo solo que me di cuenta que también te quería cuando te fuiste—le dijo con tono dulce que rara vez se veía en él.

Ambos se abrazaron y se pusieron a ver las estrellas tal vez ya no importaba nada lo que importaba es que estaban juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Subaru Hoshikawa salía de casa eran cerca de las una de la tarde y como había dicho Luna ayer el iría a casa a vaya saber que quería la rubia de pelo liso. Al llegar ahí le abrieron la puerta Luna se encontraba hablando con sus dos amigos aunque no sabía sus nombres los oyó gritar a ambos hasta que Luna los llamo por su nombre Jack y Luna carraspeo y enseguida la rubia se paró y se fue delante de el comenzó a seguirla sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos?—pregunto el oji azul la rubia de ojos jade negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de ser entrometido ellos necesitan estar a solas—y hacia ambos comenzaron nuevamente otra pelea aunque hubo un punto donde la chica se cayó encima del castaño quedando con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca ambos se sonrojaron para luego separarse e irse por caminos diferentes.

Subaru seguía a Luna en total silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a un parque que estaba totalmente solo la chica se sentó en un banco y el hizo lo mismo.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo la chica aun el no entendía pero estaban ahí solos sentados.

— ¿De qué tenemos que Hablar?—pregunto queriendo evitar la respuesta ella solo lo miro directamente a los ojos el entendió el mensaje enseguida.

—Tienes que dejar de sufrir por ella no puedes seguir torturándote por siempre…—dijo en tono dulce—. Ella no querría que sufrieras así.

—Luna no puedo hacer eso la amaba es imposible no sufrir por algo así—dijo deprimentemente.

—Lo sé pero estoy segura que no le gustaría verte haci Subaru.

—Pero que puedo hacer.

—Tienes que ser feliz con otra ella hubiera querido eso que seas feliz aunque no sea con ella—le dijo la rubia.

El entendió las intenciones de su amiga eso le dolió en el corazón no podía aunque lo intentara no podía amar a Luna de la misma forma que a Misora, simplemente no podía hacerlo le rompería el corazón no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Claro que la primera vez que la vio le pareció linda y atractiva pero Misora se había ganado su corazón. No podía hacerlo en ese momento Luna estaba lista para decir algo mas pero Subaru se levantó.

—Lo siento Luna no puedo hacerlo sé que quieres decir no puedo corresponderte—dijo antes de irse corriendo dejando a Luna en Shock y sola.

Ella todavía en Shock ahí estaba sentada mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos había sido una estúpida al intentar decirles sus sentimientos de una vez por todas e intentar reparar su maltrecho corazón pero se equivocó en un principio lo sabía él no la amaría como a Misora si lograra corresponderle pero aun así quería intentarlo, pero ya no lo haría de nuevo. Se fue a su casa triste por la escena que acaba de vivir dentro de dos días se iría del país ya no podía estar cerca de El simplemente no podía verlo a la cara de nuevo sabía que lloraría.

Toda su vida había sido igual jamás había estado enamorada sin embargo el Hoshikawa se había ganado su corazón al principio porque era Rockman y se negaba a demostrar el mismo afecto hacia el pero con el tiempo lo quiso de la misma forma y sus sentimientos se hacían más grandes cada vez pero eso no importaba ahora le había perdido lo único que le quedaba hacer seria olvidarlo aunque fuera imposible.

Entro a su casa corriendo no quería que Akira y Jack la vieran haci ellos la vieron correr aunque escucharon los pequeños sollozos que hacia la rubia decidieron no molestarla. Ella entro dando un portazo que se oyó en toda la casa se acostó en la cama dejando que el mar de lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerla se durmió haci entre lágrimas.

Subaru caminaba lentamente hacia su casa a estas horas seguramente la rubia estaría en la suya de pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo pronto una gran lluvia comenzó a caer aunque no le importó tal vez lo que le había hecho a su amiga era demasiado exagerado, comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas que se confundieron con la lluvia. Él sabía que Misora no le hubiera gustado que llorara por ella que fuera feliz pero aun así era prácticamente imposible serlo sin ella la extraña tanto tenía que disculparse con Luna. Entro a su casa totalmente empapado y lo más silencioso que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez cambiado de ropa se acostó en su cama. Tal vez debía darse una oportunidad más de ser feliz junto a Luna pero ahora que le rompió el corazón que haría ojala ella pudiese perdonarlo si no, no se lo perdonaría jamás ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Sufrir? Tal vez lo era.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado gracias por su tiempo lo que viene es el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia ahora a contestar el Reviews.**

**Rebecca: (^_^) es muy gratificante que hayas dejado un Reviews enserio me alegra mucho, bueno como dije antes es buena idea crearte una cuenta tengo el presentimiento de que serás una gran escritora estoy seguro bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_Se Despide The Warrior Z_


	4. Capitulo 4: Al Final soy Feliz

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien aquí estoy yo trayendo el último capítulo de este fic me da cierta nostalgia dejarlo pero bueno todo llega a su fin les agradezco el tiempo que pasaron leyendo esta pequeña historia bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo final.**

**Capítulo 4: Al Final soy Feliz.**

Había pasado un dia desde lo sucedido con Luna y Subaru se sentía más deprimido que nunca además no había visto mucho a War-Rock y eso le preocupaba ¿Dónde estaría el alíen? Se preguntaba una y otra vez necesitaba el consejo de su amigo por más ridículo que suene. Ahí se encontraba en su habitación en total silencio con las luces apagadas acostado en su cama de pronto unos rayos verde y rosa aparecieron en su habitación levanto un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con Lyra y War-Rock que lo miraba seriamente.

—Subaru… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso pasado ayer?—pregunto el alíen de alguna forma lo sabía ¿lo habrán espiado? A lo mejor.

—Nada…solo hablamos—mintió el chico castaño de ojos café el alíen lo miro molesto.

—Así no me digas tal vez esa chica rubia que vi corriendo por ahí era una alucinación—dijo sarcástico.

—Bien si me fui cuando creí que ella me diría sus sentimientos no quería lastimarla.

— ¿Eso es todo? La dejaste llorar no podías explicarle amablemente ¿Era tan difícil? Subaru.

— ¡Cállate War-Rock tu no lo entenderías!—grito el chico lo cual era raro en él no le gritaba a su amigo.

El cuarto estuvo en total silencio por unos segundos War-Rock suspiro relajándose un poco.

—Ella se ira mañana espero que estes feliz—dijo el alíen antes de desaparecer de su vista.

— ¿Eso es cierto Lyra?—pregunto el chico preocupado ella asintió en respuesta.

—Mira Subaru sé que extrañas a Misora pero a ella no le hubiera gustado que vivieras triste toda tu vida, el destino te ha dado una oportunidad más de ser feliz no la desperdicies—dijo antes de irse en un rayo color rosa.

Se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su amigo alíen Luna se ira mañana ahora que debía hacer suponía que tenía que hacerle caso a Lyra tal vez ella tenga razón y debía intentarlo se llenó de nuevo de determinación le impediría a Luna que se fuera eso era seguro. Se paró de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Shirogane.

Al fin estaba frente la gran mansión entro en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta quien la abrió fue una rubia de ojos jade que se tapaba el ojo izquierdo con el cabello ella lo miro molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto molesta.

—Vengo a ver a Luna—dijo el seriamente.

La rubia comenzó a pensar sobre si dejarlo entrar después de lo que le hizo a su amiga sin duda algo un poco cobarde pero un castaño llego a escena con un semblante serio rara vez visto en él. Jack analizo por unos momentos a Subaru no sabía por qué pero debía dejarlo pasar hizo que su amiga rubia retrocediera.

—Te dejare entrar pero en cuanto sepa que la hiciste llorar una vez más la pagaras caro—dijo serio Subaru entro sin mirar atrás aquel castaño daba un poco de miedo cuando hablaba seriamente en lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era muy hablador e inperactivo pero verlo serio era sin duda muy extraño.

Jack y Akira veían como Subaru subía las escaleras hasta que se perdió de su campo de visión desde que Luna les había dicho lo que paso no creían que el mismísimo Rockman fuera hacerle algo como eso a una chica.

— ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlo ir a ver a Luna?—El la miro para que luego una sonrisa adornara su cara.

—Sin tonta tranquila se lo que hago.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? Baka.

—Lo que oíste.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a lanzarse insultos en un momento la chica cayó sobre y por primera vez revelo su ojo izquierdo. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de línea que atravesaba todo su ojo ella la tapo enseguida. Jamás creyó ver lo que ella ocultaba con tanto recelo y no le parecía tan fea como se veía.

— ¿Akira que te paso?—pregunto preocupado.

—Me la hice cuando era pequeña es muy fea—dijo ella molesta aunque el oji azul se acercó a ella y descubrió nuevamente el ojo izquierdo.

Ella pensó que se burlaría como usualmente lo haría cerro los ojos pero sintió una sensación cálida en los labios abrió los ojos y el oji azul la besaba de una manera cariñosa el chico se separó y sentó en un sillón como si nada en total silencio ella lo miro sonrojada pero este seguía igual en silencio y un poco sonrojado. No sabía cómo habían llegado ese beso pero decidió sentarse junto a él más tarde le preguntaría la repentina acción.

Subaru subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Luna toco la puerta esperando respuesta.

— ¡Váyanse quiero estar sola!—grito detrás de la puerta.

—Luna soy yo Subaru—dijo el chico castaño.

— ¡Vete no quiero verte!—grito molesta aunque él no pensaba rendirse.

— ¡Luna por favor déjame entrar debemos hablar!—grito el chico aunque no recibió respuesta—. ¡Bien entonces derribare la puerta! —dijo el chico estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando una chica con ojos rojos de tanto llorar le abrió la puerta.

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente ambos se miraron. Subaru miro aquellos hermosos ojos que parecían haber llorado mucho y todo por su estupidez y cobardía, ahora que se supone ¿Que debía hacer? Primero lo primero pedirle perdón. Luna lo miraba fijamente y solo verlo tenía ganas de llorar había sufrido mucho por el ahora que debía hacer sabía que venía a pedir perdón pero ¿Debería dárselo? Ella vio como entraba a su habitación con paso lento.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras aquel cuarto color rosa que ahora no tenía brillo volteo a ver a la chica sin duda se había pasado todo su tiempo ahí.

—Perdóname te lo ruego Luna—ella dudo un momento debía perdonarlo tal vez si—. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar ¿Iras conmigo?—ella asintió en respuesta ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el dichoso lugar dicho por Subaru.

Tuvieron que agarrar un auto para llegar a aquel lugar luego de atravesar el parque por donde debían pasar llegaron a su destino. Era una pequeña pradera llena de rosas blancas un lugar muy hermoso. Subaru se sentó en el suelo de la pradera pensando en que le diría a Luna.

—Sabes jamás te vi como no más que una amiga…—dijo el oji café—. Pero yo sé que tú me quieres de otra forma Luna… Tal vez podamos intentarlo Luna ser felices—ella lo miro un poco sorprendida si no estaba mal lo que oía Subaru le había dicho que intentaría amarla.

—Subaru… ¿No lo haces por lastima?—pregunto dudosa esa pregunta le inquietaba.

—No Luna quiero intentarlo—ella se sentó junto a él y lo miro fijo a los ojos sonrojada.

Ella comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta lograr fundir sus labios con los del chico todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los cálidos labios de Subaru una sensación maravillosa ocurría en todo su cuerpo de hace mucho tiempo había deseado besarlo y al fin luego de tanto sufrimiento pudo besar al chico. Subaru sintió sensaciones que hace tiempo no sentía en todo su cuerpo besar a Luna era una sensación grandiosa, el beso estaba lleno de cariño, dulzura, ansias y deseo. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire se vieron fijamente totalmente sonrojados ¿Podían ser felices ahora? No lo sabían pero debían intentarlo era una nueva oportunidad para ambos y no la dejarían pasar.

Años después el mismo prado se encontraba una rubia junto un castaño admirando aquel lugar. Luna lo miraba con una sonrisa ahí Subaru había aceptado su amor desde ese punto ellos habían avanzado como pareja incluso hasta casarse y tener una pequeña hija muy hermosa después de todo por fin había logrado reparar el destroza corazón de Subaru todo el sufrimiento se había quedado en el pasado. Subaru sonreía de igual manera aquel lugar le traía recuerdos de él y Luna ahí es donde había aceptado darse una segunda oportunidad y todo había salido bien para suertes de ellos de pronto una pequeña abrazo su pierna.

—Papi ya es hora de irnos quiero ver al tío Jack y a la tía Luna—dijo un pequeña rubia con una melodiosa voz.

—Claro pequeña vamos—dijo el sonriente mientras su hija comenzaba caminar lejos de él.

—Este lugar te trae recuerdos cierto—el asintió a lo dicho por Luna.

—Si después de todo al fin soy feliz—ella le robo un pequeño beso al castaño.

—vamos nuestra hija se va sin nosotros cariño—el asintió y ambos fueron junto a la pequeña.

Después de todo al fin Subaru Hoshikawa volvía a tener felicidad gracias a Luna que se convirtió en su amor después de tanto sufrimiento que ambos pasaron, pero después de todo ya podían ser felices.

_**Fin**_

**Bueno que puedo decir este fic ya ha llegado a su final espero que lo hayan disfrutado gracias a todos por leerlo se los agradezco mucho.**

**Rebecca Dragón Slayer: gracias por tu apoyo creo que si no fuera por ti no me hubiera animado a continuarlo te lo agradezco leeré el primer fic que hagas de algo sí que estoy seguro es que serás una gran escritora tal vez si tal vez no bueno nos vemos.**

**Nos veremos en otra ocasión tengo un proyecto de Megaman en mente que tratara de batallas solo eso puedo decir por ahora seguire con mis otros fics.**

_Se Despide The Warrio Z_


End file.
